Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Episodes
This is the episode list for the episodes of Sparkle! Diamond PreCure {| cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" border="1" style="background:#f9f9f9;" |-style="background:#CCCCFF;" ! Episode # ! Title ! Villain ! Air Date |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:#00A86B;" | 01 |Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Starts Here! |Faden | |- | colspan="4"| |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 02 |No Way ! PreCure Are Not Strong Enough? |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 03 |Amazing! We've Found Our Third Cure! |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 04 |Shocking! Our Fourth Can Form Illusions? |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 05 |Eh? That Girl Is The Fifth Cure? |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 06 |Our Sixth Cure has arrives but she's full of jealousy? |Quarztina | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 07 |Are We Breaking Up Already? |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 08 |Who's this small duckling? |Quarztina | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 09 |Shiny! The Light Of Purity Has Come |Quarztina | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 10 |Bad Problem! Where Did Sparkle Go? |Quarztina | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 11 |Here Comes Our Flash Of Luck! |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 12 |What! Their Our Guardians? |Quartzina | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 13 |Why Is Rei Refusing To Join Us? |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 14 |Finally! Rei Joins Us |Moissanite | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 15 |PreCure's New Power |Moissanite | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 16 |The Story Of Cure Ruby |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 17 |Adventure! Noelle and Rei's Field Trip |Quartzina | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 18 |Too Bad! The Twins Have Swapped Minds?! |Moissanite | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 19 |Nikora And Amylia's Test Of Courage! |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 20 |No No! Michiru is in trouble! |Quartzina | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 21 |Trouble! Our Enemies Are Getting More Powerful? |Moissanite | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 22 |Quartzina's Reflections |Quartzina | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 23 |A New Power For Us? |Faden and Moissanite | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 24 |How Do I Use This Stick |Quartzina | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 25 |Our Beautiful Destiny, Cure Sapphire Has Arrived! |Quarztina | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 26 |The Cure Of Brightness, Cure Amber |Princess Zirconia | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 27 |The Past meets the time now! |Moissanite | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 28 |Wait?! We've found someone we should have found earlier? |Princess Zirconia | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 29 |The Twins Fight! |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 30 |Diamond PreCure Big Concert |Moissanite | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 31 |Miami's Big Role |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 32 |The Wish To Be The Only Girl In Class |Princess Zirconia | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 33 |What's Happened To My Cure Dialet |Faden | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 34 |Nikora's Big Act |Moissanite | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 35 |Kaname's going to another school? |Princess Zirconia | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 36 |Will we ever meet again? |Jasperli | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 37 |New Friend. Is she good or evil? | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 38 |Maeko lied to us? Maeko is actually evil! | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 39 |SDPC39 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 40 |SDPC40 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 41 |SDPC41 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 42 |SDPC42 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 43 |SDPC43 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 44 |SDPC44 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 45 |SDPC45 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 46 |SDPC46 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 47 |SDPC47 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 48 |SDPC48 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:Blue;" | 49 |SDPC49 | | |- | colspan="4" | |-align="center" Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Series Category:CureJade2910